Soul of a Dovah
by wastelandmage95
Summary: A trading cart near Whiterun is attacked, a woman is held hostage, and only one with the soul of a Dovah can save her. This is my first fanfic so don't criticise too much. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Soul of a Dovah

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls series. I only own my OC's.**

Chapter 1

It was a cold day in the forest near Whiterun. It was almost always cold in Skyrim. It was a peaceful day. The birds were chirping, the deer were eating peacefully in the clearing. The harmony was then broken by the scream of a woman. The woman was screaming because her husband was just killed by bandits. The bandit holding her quickly hit the back of her head leaving her with blurry vision. "Shut it lass, or I'm likely to slit your throat," the bandit said. "Now, Mern. No need to kill our prize yet," said the leader of the five bandits who just recently raided an unfortunate caravan wagon. "She is a noblewoman." The captive woman was a noblewoman. It was easy to deduce that. The woman was wearing a silk light blue dress with a sapphire necklace around her neck. "Please, don't kill me. I am worth more alive," the noblewoman said. The bandit leader chuckled and said, "Love, I won't kill you as long as you don't scream. Of course, no one will be able to hear you. We are in the middle of the forest away from any civilized beings. No one is listening to us." The bandit leader was wrong, however. Someone was listening and he did not like what he saw.

A man was hiding behind a tree twenty yards from the bandits. He was on his way to Whiterun from Solitude. He was walking in the forest when he heard screaming and then he found the bandits. The man quickly took his bow and he drew an arrow and took aim at the bandit holding the noblewoman and he fired. "I think we should have a little fun with her fir-"Merl never finished his sentence before the arrow embedded itself in his forehead. He died before he hit the ground. The four bandits and the noblewoman stared dumbfounded at the corpse. The leader quickly regained his composure and yelled "Guard her! Make sure she doesn't escape!" The remaining three bandits pulled out their daggers and formed a loose circle around their prisoner. The woman stood still, afraid to even flinch. The bandit leader pulled out his sword looking in the general direction where the arrow came from. "Come out!" the bandit leader yelled. "You have skill with the bow but I want to see you with a blade. If you don't come out now I will order my men to kill the woman!" The man set his bow down and drew his sword and stepped out into the clearing. The bandit leader was momentarily taken back. The man was wearing grayish armor and a matching helm that revealed only the man's mouth and eyes. The bandit could see that this man was an Imperial. There was a shield on his back and an empty scabbard on his hip. The sword was in his right hand and his left hand was empty. The leader regained his composure and said "Well then, you look like an impressive warrior, but can you wield a blade like you wield a bow." The bandit assumed a battle-ready position and so did the man. The man first sliced at the bandit's right side and the bandit blocked it. The bandit did a vertical slice which the man easily dodged. The bandit was open and the man quickly lunged forward and stabbed the bandit in the chest. The bandit gasped and stumbled forward toward the man and dropped his sword. The man whispered in the bandit's ear and whispered, "You should know this is before you die. I am not an ordinary man, I have the soul of a dovah, a dragon. I am Dovahklin." The dying bandit went wide-eyed and knew that Dovahklin meant Dragonborn in the dragon language. The Dragonborn pulled his sword out of the bandit's chest. The bandit fell down and died. The three bandits watched the fight. They didn't hear what the man said to their fallen leader, so they left the woman and all three stormed toward the man, each wanting to exact revenge on the man. The Dovahklin calmly walked forward and sliced at the closest bandit. The bandit's upper torso and neck were sliced open and his blood spilled out and the bandit died before he hit the ground. The remaining two bandits stopped a few feet before the man, wary of the man's blade. They both quickly drew out their bows and aimed at the man. One of the bandits said with a heavy Nordic accent, "You can't get us from here with that sword of yours." The Dovahklin sheathed his sword and stretched his arms out toward the bandits and focused his energy. A ball of fire quickly formed in the man's hands. The two bandits knew what was about to happen and they both said in unison "By the Div-" but they never finished their oaths as the man finished his spell and a wave of fire quickly washed over the unfortunate bandits and the flames quickly burned the two until nothing was left but ashes where the two once stood. The noblewoman stood still during the entire battle and now said, "Thank you for saving me." The Dragonborn said "It was no problem miss, I was just doing what anyone would d-"but the man was silenced by a distant roar. The man quickly pulled out his sword and scanned the skies. "What is it?" the noblewoman said, but the Dragonborn said "Quiet!" and continued looking for the source of the roar. Then, he saw a dot on the horizon and it could have been a bird except the thing was flying faster than any bird in Skyrim and it was much larger and it roared louder than all the bears in the world. "Oh no!" the Dovahklin said, for it was a creature he was all too familiar with. "What is that thing?" the noblewoman said as she had now seen what the man was looking at. The man said, "A dragon."


	2. Chapter 2

The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim

Soul of a Dovah

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Elder Scroll series.**

Chapter 2

As the dragon flew swiftly towards the two, the Dovahklin told the woman, "Go to the forest, hide amongst the trees."

"What about you?" the noblewoman said, keeping her eyes on the rapidly approaching dragon.

"I will be fine, go!" the Dovahklin said. The noblewoman ran to the forest. She turned around and looked at the Dovahklin and said "May Akatosh protect you." Then she disappeared into the forest. The Dovahklin took out his and placed on his left arm. The dragon was now circling above the Dragonborn. Then it landed in front of the Dovahklin and stared at him. It was a strong dragon. It was bigger than the trees in the forest. Then the dragon said something in its language, which the Dovahklin understood perfectly and knew what was about to happen. He quickly raised his shield as the dragon breathed a huge stream of fire at the warrior. The armor and shield protected the Dragonborn, but the heat was unbearable. The Dragonborn swiped at the creature with his sword and the dragon tried to bisect the man with its claws. Meanwhile, the noblewoman was watching the battle with great interest. She thought to herself "Who is this man?"

The Dragonborn and the dragon were fiercely fighting. Both sides were unsure who would win. Then the Dovahklin did something strange. He slightly lowered his sword and shield and then he focused his all his strength and concentration. Then, he yelled "FUS RO DAH!" A massive shockwave came from the Dovahklin's mouth and knocked the dragon several feet and the woman was knocked onto her back. She quickly got up and saw that the dragon was also getting up and then it flapped its great wings and flew upward and flew away… only to circle and fly straight to the Dovahklin with its long claws jutting from its feet. The Dragonborn stood his ground and ducked as the dragon flew straight over his head. Then he raised his sword and the sword cut right through the dragon's soft underbelly. The dragon crashed into the earth and slid and stopped several feet away. The Dragonborn sheathed his sword and placed his shield on his back then he walked to the dragon. When he got to his defeated opponent, the Dovahklin stared into the dragon's eye and he saw respect and acceptance in the great beast's eye. Then it shuddered and died. The woman slowly walked toward the man then stopped as the dragon's body burned away and a strange energy came from the corpse like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon. The strange energy then went towards the Dovahklin and she stared surprised as the energy entered the Dragonborn's body. The energy disappeared into his body and the dragon's corpse was now fully burned away. The two just stood in silence until the woman said, "You are a Dragonborn, aren't you?"

"Yes," the Dovahklin said, "don't worry the guards from Whiterun will soon be here. They will escort you to the city." The Dragonborn then walked away and into the forest. "Thank you," the woman said. The guards soon arrived and escorted her to the city. As she entered the city she wondered what she would do now and if she would ever see the Dragonborn again.


End file.
